War Torn
by xSky-Loverx
Summary: AU: Tori and Jade are wanted criminals escaping the war but something horrible happens. Set in a alternet universe and possible future. Rated T for mentions of blood and war. Jori One-shot


AN: I originally wrote this story for English class got a A on it. I edited Tori's character a bit so I could make them more romancey without getting odd looks. I swear half my class are like homophobes. Here we go a bad ass Tori and Jade in a war torn country.

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or it's characters

Prowling through the shadows a light footed female with bronze skin and long curly brown hair snuck past the crowd of guards, soldiers, and civilians through the colorless city. She was unnoticed by everyone, everyone except for me. She wore a jacket that was too big for her and had a bright red scarf wrapped tight around her mouth and nose. You'd think that would be suspicious. Not anymore, the air's contaminated. People have gotten sick from just breathing. I have my own scarf around my mouth and a tight brown leather jacket. Almost everything is a disgusting brown now. I'm a few paces behind her. We're walking through a city that might have been beautiful a long time ago. There's a mist around us that help us hide.

"Jade." Tori says slowly coming to a stop behind a large building. She turns around and looks at me then starts walking again. I pick up the pace walking beside her now.

"Got the supplies?"

"Yes." She says quietly making sure no one is watching us. We keep walking through the empty road. We stop when we're far enough from the city and sit down on an abandoned bench. "They're making something, a bomb or missile."

"No." I snap back, "You can't go back. There's nothing we can do to help them." Tori gave me this desperate look. I rub the bridge of my nose. "You're not a hero any more. You're a bum. You don't have anything to offer." My partner wraps her arm around me as a small group of soldiers pass us. My hand is already rested on my switchblade just in case they try something.

"I will always be a hero." Tori finally say, kissing the top of my head and brushing a stray black piece of hair out of my face.

"You stopped being a hero when you left the army."

"Shh…" She says suddenly as another group of soldiers walk by. I almost roll my eyes but instead get up.

"Come on break's over." I say, extending my hand. Tori took it and got up with a sad look on her beautifully shaped face. She hasn't been the same since she was forced to leave the army. She was a Senior Officer. Tori was one of the youngest in her ranks, but she betrayed the Russians and told the Americans about the plans to start a nuclear war. Russia had run out of oil and thus invaded the USA. Things went downhill from there. Another group of soldiers pass us and Tori wrap her arm over my shoulder so she can talk quieter.

"They're the same squads that have gone by. We're in trouble." My hand holds onto hers as Tori passed me a small black object. It's small enough to hide under my sleeve in a hidden pocket. I run my thumb along the back of her hand as the squad came closer. They surround us. There are 5 people each wearing bloody gray suits with the Russian flag on it, weather it was their blood or another's, I couldn't tell. I growled. We were so close to the Mexican border. We could have escaped the war.

"Halt!" One of them says. I tighten my grip on Tori's hand. Another goes forward to remove our scarves but before he can we spring into action. I kick away the gun of the one nearest to me and trip over another one. I hear Tori do the same. I pull out my switch blade as I attack the two Russians. I make sure to keep their guns out of reach. They're knocked unconscious in no time. I turn over to see Tori pinned to the ground struggling.

"Tori!" I call moving over to help only to be stopped by one of the soldiers. He has his gun pointed straight at me, cocked and ready to fire. I lift my hands up in false surrender. The Russian soldier stares at me hard. I'm sure he recognizes me. I am after all one of the most wanted criminals in the country. I raise my head higher. He moves and starts rotating around me. When he's to my left I slowly pull out the black sphere Tori handed to me earlier. I press the button on it and launch it at the solider. It explodes as soon as it touches him. Not powerful enough to blow me off my own feet, but enough so he's lying on the floor not breathing. I run over to help Tori who's still struggling with the army man. I knock him unconscious and kneel beside my partner.

"You alright?" I ask quietly. The ex-officer groans and I move so her head's rested on my legs.

"I don't think so," She groans again. She's bleeding heavily I pull off her jacket starting to try and try to wrap her bleeding side. "It's too late!" Her brown eyes are drooping. "You have to get out of here. More of them will be here soon." Tears are streaming down my cheeks as she pulls out a few weapons, canned food and other supplies from a pocket in her jacket.

"I'm not leaving you. I promised I'll never leave you."

"You have to. Take our supplies, go down to Mexico then to South America. That land is neutral." She wipes a shaky hand along my cheek. "Don't cry for me."

"You're still a hero. You can't leave. Don't leave me." She pauses in visible pain.

"I love you." She said softly before she sank. I let the tears fall as I pull off her jacket and collect the supplies. I pull out her bright red scarf and tie it around myself. As a final act I close her eyes and kiss her check. I cry silently.

"Goodbye." I say voice shaking before I walk away from the hero that saved thousands of lives, a hero that just wanted peace. A hero that lost everything to a war no one wanted to fight.


End file.
